


Care

by sparklinggiraffe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinggiraffe/pseuds/sparklinggiraffe
Summary: I'm back with my fics!This one was just to relax the stress of schoolAgain, it's more of a "self" thing, but if you liked it, I'm glad you did!





	Care

I stayed home all day, fortunately I didn't have anything to do, so I could relax a bit. But on their side, it seemed they had a lot of stuff to do.  
\- Aww but...I wanted to pass my day off with you.  
\- I'm so sorry baby, I really wanted to pass the day with you too, but I have some important stuff to do. Maybe tonight okay?  
I didn't say anything and just gave them a sad face and a little whine. They hugged me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.  
\- It will pass fast, I promise you okay? Maybe I'll even take some breaks.  
They entered the room and I stayed alone on the couch.  
\- Ugh...what am I gonna do?

I turned the tv on, there was nothing interesting. I opened netflix to see which movies I could watch. I put some animation movie and grabbed a snack in the kitchen. At least it distracted me a bit, I even cried a little, not gonna lie.

When it finished, the boring sensation came again. It passed some time since they have started studying, maybe I should check them or something, but not before preparing a snack for them too.

I knocked the door.  
\- Knock knock.  
\- Come in!  
\- Howdy sweetie, how are you doing there?  
\- Unfortunately there's still plenty of work to do.  
\- I brought to you a snack, I don't want you without eating something.  
\- Aww, thanks buttercup.  
They kissed my cheek.  
\- Everything for my special flower.~  
I hugged their neck from behind the chair.  
\- Pff...Asriel, you're going to distract me like this…  
\- Didn't you said you would take some breaks? I think it's time for a little break don't you think?  
I said right on their ear, nuzzling their neck. I could feel their chills.  
\- Hmm...maybe a little break can be good...but nothing more than kissing okay, mister?  
\- Aww...okay okay…  
I put them sitting on the table and we started kissing, while I caressed their sides and tights. I knew how much work they had, I just wanted to distract them from all of it. When they would have been done, I was determined to pamper them with everything I could. I just wanted them to feel good. I am so proud of them for doing their best, and I could see they were too, and that's what makes me even happier.  
\- I think I should go back right now…  
\- Aww...okay then...I won't bother you...I promise when you finish all of this I'll take good care of you okay?  
\- If you say so...thank you sweetie.  
\- Everything for you my darling.  
We gave each other one last kiss before I got off the room and closed the door leaving them alone again. I gave a little sigh and a smile. I'm such a lovestruck idiot, and I love it.

After that, I went to the bathroom to have a bath. I undressed and got in the bathtub. While I was washing my fur, I thought they should have a bath too, especially after this heavy study session. But it couldn't be an ordinary bath. When I got off the bathtub and prepared myself, I started preparing their bath, leaving everything ready to when they finish their work.  
I came back to the couch and just started using my phone since there was nothing much left to do. After some time I felt kinda sleepy. The last thing I remember was my phone falling on my chest before I passed out.

I felt a caressing on my face and heard someone calling my name.  
\- Asriel…  
\- Hmm…?  
\- Hehe, hello sleeping beauty.  
I stretched and yawned to wake up properly.  
\- For how many time did I sleep?  
I said with a sleepy voice.  
\- I don't know, I just came here and you were like this. You're sooo cute sleeping you know that?  
\- S-stop...  
I covered my red face with one of my ears. They laughed of my reaction.  
\- So...are you done?  
\- Yes I am.  
A big smile appeared on my face and my tail started wiggling. I was so happy. I just wanted to spend the rest of night taking care of them like they deserve.  
\- Can we stay together now? Pleeeease?  
\- Well of course honey. Let's go?  
\- Yes! Let's go!  
\- Oh my god you're so adorable.  
They nuzzled my face with theirs giggling. I carried them bridal style to the bathroom.

\- But first...I think you want to clean yourself a bit don't you?  
\- Az...you prepared all of this while I was studying?  
You bet I have.  
\- Oh skies...I have the sweetest husband in the world.  
\- You bet you have.  
I gave them a wink. They gave me a giggle.  
\- I'll leave the prince alone to take their bath...I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom okay?  
\- Umm...Asriel?  
\- Hm?  
I could see they were a bit flustered.  
\- I...I know you've already taken yours but...could you stay inside with me?  
I gave them a surprised yet happy look.  
\- Well...I would leave you alone because I thought you needed some time alone but...of course my baby. Here...  
I started helping them undress, they doing the same with me after. I gave them a glance up and down. It wasn't even in a sexual way. I knew how they felt about their naked body, and I just wanted to remind them how beautiful it is and how it's totally a normal thing.  
\- You're so wonderful...  
They blushed and looked to the side. I love when they react like this. Just shows how they love to hear they're loved. I caressed all of their body giving it soft kisses before we entered the bathtub, they sitting on my lap.  
\- Want some help to wash yourself?  
\- I would love to.  
I started washing while caressing their body, leaving more kisses. I just wanted to show them how I love them, doing these simple things that already make them happy. Of course, after I finished we stayed a little longer, kissing, cuddling, saying sweet nothings to each other.  
\- I know we are having fun, but think we shouldn't waste those kisses in just one place sweetie. Let's go to the room?  
They said.  
\- It's so good here...but okay, let's go.

I wrapped them in a towel and helped them dry themselves. I carried them to the room and started dressing them, leaving a trail of kisses on their legs while putting their underwear, dressing them with one of my shirts, I know how much they like it.  
\- Why don't you lay with me honey?  
\- Well...I still have work to do...  
I said crawling on the bed on top of them. They blushed.  
\- I didn't finish giving you kisses.  
I started kissing them softly, they cupped my cheeks while so. Then, I moved to their neck, their arm, their hand, leaving a trail of soft kisses.  
\- Hehehe...that tickles.  
I gave them a little grin. They're so adorable. I just wanted to leave more and more kisses on them in that moment. I started saying sweet praises for them.  
\- You know why I'm doing this right? Because you deserve it. You are such a determined person and I'm so proud of you...you deserve to rest after all of this effort, and I think I'm the right person to take care of you, and care of you well.  
\- I'll have to agree you're the right person to take care of me…  
\- Well of course I am.  
I gave them a wink. They laughed.  
\- May I?  
I asked permission for them if I could kiss their torso directly underneath their (my) shirt, although I knew the answer for that. I just wanted the moment to be as sweet as possible.  
\- Well of course.  
I felt their chills while I kissed their breasts and tummy while caressing them. Although I didn't have second intentions, I was paying more attention to their breasts. I could see their blush from the hole of the shirt.  
\- I must be in heaven.~  
Another laugh came from them. I just love their body shape. It is heaven when I'm doing sweet things with it. I rolled them to kiss their back too. All of their body deserved my kisses. After that, I started kissing their hips and tights, and continued praising them.  
\- My sweetheart...my special flower...my prince...my love...my majesty...my buttercup…  
They covered their red face with their hands. I popped my head inside the shirt's hole, leaving me face to face with them.  
\- Hey, don't cover this beautiful face, I want to see it!  
I got their hands on mine. They are so cute when they blush.  
\- I love your little red face when I'm praising you. Just means I'm saying the right things.~  
They laughed.  
\- I love you so so much. You dork.  
\- Mmmh yeah me too. Now let me go back to work, will you?  
I continued kissing their legs until I reached their feet. I gave their toe one last kiss and laid on their side.

\- I think my work here is done.  
\- You did it so great.  
They said caressing my cheek.  
\- I'm so glad you think so.  
We embraced each other, they continued caressing my face and underneath my ears. I surrendered to their touch and started purring.  
\- Aww, you're so cute when you purr.  
I blushed. I didn't want them to stop, so I nuzzled my face on their hand to indicate I wanted more.   
\- You're so adorable.  
They kissed my snoot. All of this caressing made me feel sleepy. I yawned.  
\- It seems we should sleep now.  
\- Yeah...I think so…  
We gave each other one last kiss.  
\- Good night my darling.  
\- Good night my majesty...and...thank you, I love you so much.  
\- You deserve it. I love you too.  
I kissed their forehead and we passed out, and I couldn't be happier in that moment.


End file.
